Super Uno Friends
by Rebelfrog77
Summary: Four heroes, One game, All the time in the world. What harm could be done? OR... Peter Parker is an evil genius, ol' Cappy has to pay for it and Lucky just wants to sleep.


_First Avengers fanfiction and it happens to be about Uno, brilliant. This is a super short one-shot, and I'm sorry for anything wrong 'tense' wises, I still get stuck with it ;;._

 _This is loosely based off UNO the movie, Spider-Man Homecoming, and if the Civil War was resolved._

 _Anyway, enjoy!_

 **Four people, One game, All the time in the world. Let's see how this goes...**

"Why were you using a really weird voice when you said that?" Peter looked across the table at Clint, head tilted and eyebrows drawn together.

"Because, it makes uno sound dramatic," he smirks, throwing his hands up in the air in defence. "And I sound hella cool." Webs shrugged and went back to studying Steve shuffle the cards. He learns well from observation, Clint guesses. The three Avengers, plus one spider, were settling in the commons room of Mr Tony StuckUp Starks tower, positioned around a glass (rather expensive looking) table. He'll make sure to 'accidentally' break it later.

The T.V was on silent, showing out of context news coverage of a swinging high schooler in overly high tech blue and red suit, presumably stopping a high jacking. Though the videos were too shaky and panicked to properly see anything interesting about the Spider: like his size and definite yapping as he webbed two men to a wall. Two armchairs were shoved too close to the doomed table, on either end, leaving one of the oversized couches to take up the long side of the table and then some. Lights were dimmed and the windows were tinted just enough for the T.V to produce enough aura to make the middle of the day to seem like a late night (Thanks, Jarvis).

Tony was up in the kitchen veranda, busing himself with dropping cut up pieces of oranges and apples into his red wine, a sangria if you will. Clint focused back onto Peter and Steve as Stark packed up – meaning he slid everything to the right and ignored it for the time being. Webhead was on the right of Cap, on an armchair like himself. Pete was covered in soft and cuddly blankets so much he was almost sinking into them. Cap was on the sofa, vigourously shuffling the many piles of uno cards in multiple ways, mostly to confuse Pete more and more. He had Lucky next to him, just chilling once he sniffed the hell out of his cheap take away coffee. Clint had a can of root beer in hand, and two giant, standing bottles of Pepsi next to his chair. There was a bowl of Cheezles in the middle of the table but were going quick enough for it to be empty before that game had even begun.

Stark made his leisurely way down the stairs to set himself down between Cap and him. Taking a classy sip of his beverage, he crossed her legs over one another and set his glass on the table mat. "Let's play, shall we?"

Steve dealt, having shuffled the cards for the past 15 minutes he looked strangely attached to them, each person ten cards. There aren't any strict rules when the mighty avengers play card games, just don't cheat - although it does eventually happen anyway. "So, first to... one hundred? What do you guys think?" Cap asked, still dealing the cards out. Peter snorted and shook his head.

"What do you mean 'one hundred'? I thought you just had to have no cards to win." He said, almost turning his head inquisitively. Steve stalled dealing for a moment, as he looked up to meet Pete's eyes. He looked around the table and sighed when Tony's eyebrow stretched up.

"Sam told me you count the number of cards when someone finishes uno, that person is awarded that many points in the round. Then keep going till something reaches 100 points. Special cards are two points." He explained, a little solemnly sombre at the fact. Steve was the one who asked if they wanted to play, saying he had just learnt the apparently popular game of the 21st century and wanted to try it out. His shoulders sank and he looked down at the remaining cards in his hands, he looked like a kicked puppy. Overgrown and hunky kicked puppy but still.

"Let's go wilder with this, five hundred for five good lookin' people." Tony deemed everyone to an eternity of playing stupid Uno. Once you start a game of Uno you're committed, there's no stopping until you're done. Clint shook his head in utter discontent, Tony is going to be the demise of all of the Avengers one day, he'll throw every into insanity. Although everyone is already a bit crazy, Clint supposed. Wait...

"There are four people here, Brian Johnson, you non-functional insomniac," He said, throwing a cheezle at him. He caught it ungracefully in his mouth then pointed at Lucky, who looked up and sniffed her finger.

"The dog's prettier than you, Katniss" "Ah." The three of men and spiderling picked up their cards, officially signing contracts to the rest of the day in solitude and hell. Clint stared at his cards, nothing notable, but of course he can work with it. Adapt and Conquer. Peter somehow always seems to win these types of games, he's not at all serious but he sure does have a serious future as an actor.

Tony was first, plotting down a red card, he could see Webhead in the background furiously sorting out his cards. Clint took his time with his turn, a suspensive red eight. Pete's next, somehow, he had already sorted his cards in a probably problematic order and throws down a pair of ones; effectively changing the colour from red to blue.

"Seriously! Already?" Steve loudly grumbled, making Lucky jump from his light sleep. So early in the game and there's gonna be a fight. Peter giggled maniacally, throwing his head up and covering his girlish face with his cards. Steve slapped down a single blue card and glared right into Peter's hysterical eyes. Nothing happened afterwards that was at all very interesting.

Tony - blue 8.

Clint- blue 1.

(DEFINITELY NOT) Spiderman - blue 4.

Captain America - yellow 4.

The Fe26 Man - 2 yellow 6's.

Marvel's incarnation of Oliver Queen - 3 yellow 5's.

Peter the troublemaker - yellow draw two.

"Hooooonestly, Peter what did I do to you, son?" Steve groaned, although did a 360 and panically flipped through his cards. He sighed, and delightfully stacked a green draw two, "Can't get me that easily."

Instead, it was Starks turn to whine, as he picked up 4 and begrudgingly added them to his now eleven full deck. As the game went on, you could hear the odd shout and almost murder that every ordinary game should have.

4 hours later, Pepper entered the elevator, expecting Jarvis to let her up to Tony, only to be met with Jarvis updating her on the situation. "It would be for the best if you were to avoid the main commons room, Miss Pepper, for your own safety and the four householders that seem to still be in an interminable card-game of Uno."

Pepper nodded, understanding that she'll have to go through hell and fury (read: Whines and Tantrums) if she wanted to talk to Tony. She took herself and the newest files of the Stark Tower Ownership she and Tony were working on together to his RD office. Hopefully, the Avengers would be done soon. (Turns out they weren't).


End file.
